Viruela
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: Haruka tiene viruela y Michiru trata de cuidarla.


Estaba cansada.

Su cuerpo se sentía como sumergido en mil kilogramos de concreto, el calor era insoportable y su ropa se pegaba a la piel, volviendo todo aún más complejo porque ya ni siquiera tenía ánimos de rascarse.

Lo único agradable era el lindo silencio de su céntrico apartamento. Setsuna había llevado a Hotaru y Rini a Disneyland Tokio, junto con su novio; se hubiera opuesto de estar en óptimas condiciones de salud, pero como no lo estaba, sólo debió resignarse a que Seiya pasara el fin de semana junto a ellas.

Michiru, por otro lado, estaba dando una serie de conciertos en Corea y no volvería en un par de días.

Así nadie la molestaría mientras trataba de recuperarse de esa fea enfermedad.

Un suave pañito se depositó en su frente, tan frío que creaba un alivio que llevaba buscando por días. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con una minifalda azul eléctrico, que dejaba ver por accidente una ropa interior del mismo color, mientras la dueña recogía cosas tiradas en la habitación. Sabía a quién le pertenecía ese trasero, así que nuevamente cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose algo más tranquila hasta que una pajita se empujó en sus labios; succionó por inercia, recibiendo el dulce sabor de la limonada con miel y jengibre.

—Setsuna me dijo que te habías negado a beberla, a pesar de que baja la fiebre. —Michiru susurró, acariciando el rostro de la chica con su mano libre. — No podía dejarte sola si estás sintiéndote tan mal.

—No tenías que venir. Sólo tengo un poco de fiebre y comezón.

—No eres una buena mentirosa. — La menor movió el paño con delicadeza cuando este dejó de estar frío, llevando sus labios hasta la frente; tratando de medir su temperatura con un beso.

—La varicela es contagiosa, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Haruka gruñó, mientras la otra comenzaba a esparcir una crema en cada lugar de su cuerpo que podía; provocando un alivio casi instantáneo.

—Como la mayoría de personas de casi 18 años, ya la tuve. No puedes enfermarme.

—Pero estabas en gira. — Michiru se sentó en el borde de la cama, poniendo sus brazos como los de las jarras y frunciendo su ceño.

—Mi única prioridad ahora es alimentarte, ordenar nuestra habitación y ponerte de esta crema para que ninguna cicatriz marque tu linda piel. — En ese momento, sonrió; acariciando nuevamente la mejilla de la rubia con una ternura casi maternal. — Básicamente, cuidar a mi novia y hacerla sentir mejor.

— ¿Sabes que me hace sentir mejor?— Haruka susurró, acomodándose mejor entre las sábanas de su cama. — Tus pechos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?, la fiebre te hace delirar. — Michiru gruñó, frunciendo su ceño al tratar de ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Son lindos, regordetes, suaves, ¡Y rebotan! Quiero probarlos, a ver si saben tan bien como lucen.

—Haruka…—La menor volvió a gruñir, levantándose para continuar ordenando todas las cosas desparramadas. Al parecer, la fiebre no sólo provocaba esos cambios de comportamiento en la mayor, sino que también una necesidad incontrolable de desordenar todo a su paso. Estaba recogiendo el uniforme para las carreras de auto de la otra del piso cuando notó la vista de su novia fija en cierta parte de su anatomía por lo que rápidamente se levantó y apuntando con el dedo, como a los niños pequeños, se dispuso a regañarla. — ¡No mires mi trasero! Cierra los ojos y trata de dormir.

—Amorcita, por favooor. — La menor mordió sus labios para evitar que una gigantesca sonrisa apareciera en sus labios; su chica nunca usaba ese apodo con ella, tampoco hacía pucheros como el que estaba haciendo. Su corazón se estaba derritiendo de amor, pero no podía ceder. — Michiru, por favor...Déjame tocarte.

— ¡Cuando te baje la fiebre!— En ese momento, Haruka hizo el amago de levantarse pero la menor con un muy pequeño empujón la volvió a acostar. — Querida, ¿Qué pretendes?

—Ir a darme una ducha con agua helada para bajar mi temperatura corporal. —Contestó, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

— ¡La fiebre te está derritiendo el cerebro!

—A lo mejor por eso estoy tan mojada…—La rubia murmuró, antes de sonreír coquetamente mirando a su novia. — La verdad es que no, es sólo de las ganas de tocarte.

—Estás mojada con sudor, ¡Por la fiebre!— Michiru se acercó hasta la mesita de noche y tomó el vaso de la limonada; encaminándose hasta la puerta, donde habló sin voltearse a mirar a la chica mientras caminaba a la cocina.— No te muevas, voy por más.

Quería buscar en internet como bajar su fiebre, pero el teléfono estaba conectado al cargador y el cargador estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Además, ahora parecía que más de 10 kilómetros separaban su cama del móvil; así que cerró sus ojos para descansar, esperando que su novia volviera para pedirle que se lo acercara.

Cuando Michiru volvió con la bebida, la mayor estaba durmiendo.

Dejo el vaso en la mesita para luego ir nuevamente a mojar el pañito que antes le había puesto en la frente. No sabía si realmente bajaba la fiebre pero lo único que quería era que la otra se sintiera mejor.

Luego de un par de horas, la habitación de ambas estaba radiante, similar a una revista de decoración y la chica responsable de eso, descansaba apoyada en el pecho de su novia; durmiéndose muy rápidamente por lo agradable que se sentía la respiración de la otra.

Michiru despertó porque el sol comenzó a molestarla en sus ojos, ¿Había dormido toda la noche? Iba a estirarse, pero sus manos estaban restringidas sobre su cabeza y por más que intentará moverlas, seguían detenidas. Era una cuerda que la sujetaba.

Rápidamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con Haruka mirándola, sentada a horcajadas en su cintura.

—Al fin despertarse, bonita.— La rubia lucia más hermosa de lo usual; con esas pequeñas manchitas que ya iban desapareciendo de su piel, una camiseta blanca y su ropa interior de un sólo color además de todo su cabello desordenado.— El tema es este dulzura…—La rubia se acercó para susurrarle en el oído mientras que con su diestra comenzaba a avanzar hasta el abdomen de la chica, bajando hasta el elástico de la ropa interior.— Hoy desperté junto a una bella chica y sólo tenía 36° de temperatura, así que la hermosa mujer me debía algo. Las cuerdas son sólo una medida prevenida, si quieres las quito.

Haruka guardó silencio unos segundos para que Michiru le contestará, pero sólo hubo silencio. Así que sólo sonrió antes de besar muy brevemente a su novia en los labios y susurrar:

—Eso pensé, amor.


End file.
